Cheetah
by Phantom Amethyst
Summary: What if it was just an act? The teasing? The hating? What if their feelings for each other were more than hating? What if it was just the opposite? IXR


Sooo... May seem a bit OC BUT Ichigo is 19 and Ryou is 21 here. I tried to talk as little as possible, wanting to talk through actions.

I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew and never will.

* * *

As Ichigo swept the floor clean for the tenth time that night, the large pink door closed for the last time. Ichigo sighed loudly and collapsed into one of the small white chairs. Mint had _finally_ decided to go! Ichigo was afraid she'd stay the whole night. She was proud of herself for keeping up an appearance as the unlucky girl who had to work late every single night. HA! Like that was the case. Ichigo snorted. She put all the cleaning supplies away and made sure everything was in its place. Hey, even if she did do it as an act, it didn't mean she couldn't be thorough about it.

She went up the stairs and into his dark room. She closed the door behind her and felt his familiar strong hands engulf her small waist as he placed butterfly kisses up her neck. She let her head roll back and land on his shoulder, not at all surprised. As he kissed her he led them to his bed. Her eyes snapped open as she remembered that she had to call her mom. He made it pretty hard to be responsible. At last she pushed him away and murmured, "Mom," to him, to which he replied with "Already called."

She smiled at him and they fell softly onto the bed as he claimed her lips for his own. She giggled into his mouth and he smiled. She slowly let her back reach his pillows as his body towered over hers. In mid-kiss he broke off and nibbled on her ear, which earned him a low purr erupting from somewhere inside of her. He started kissing her neck again, going lower until his reached her blouse. For a moment he paused there, wondering if he should go lower. By the way her body was perfectly arched into his and how she was moaning, she wanted him to. But, being the gentleman that he was, he didn't dare. He was an honorable man, and he wanted her to be a virgin on their wedding day. He smiled and glanced at her hand. On her slender finger lay a diamond ring. She was his fiancée. His heart swelled with pride. She touched his face softly, running a finger along his cheek. He took the hand and kissed it. He was unbelievably lucky to have her be his.

She lifted her legs from under him and snaked them around his body, holding him still as she removed his shirt. For a second she marveled his upper body. Boy, did he work out! His chest was smooth and hard under her lips as she kissed him. Lifting her head a little up, she saw his smirk etched beautifully on his gorgeous face. She placed her red lips neatly onto the side of his neck. She kissed it, before suddenly biting hard on the flesh. He chuckled as he held her more tightly. When she was sure her teeth marks were embedded into his beautiful pale skin, she started sucking it. He moaned slightly in pleasure and she smirked while licking the sore spot profusely, trying to make the sting go away. It may've seemed strange that she was licking his neck, but hey, they were still half cats. Her sharp tongue licked the spot and then started sucking on it again.

Ryou felt a purr erupting from his chest and Ichigo smiled. He lifted her up while sitting, which wasn't hard to do since her legs were still firmly wrapped around him. She kissed him again and scratched his back slowly. While it left big red marks there, Ryou barely felt it. She suddenly separated their lips from each other and stared at him with a serious expression. She removed her hands from his back and placed both hands on her blouse. With one swift motion, she ripped the fabric. Ryou stared at her agape. Her pink bra was showing and he felt him reaching for his willpower.

"Not tonight, Strawberry. Wait," he murmured softly, nibbling her other ear gently. Her purr cancelled her groan. She pushed him off of her and climbed onto him. She saddled his groin and kissed him feverishly. She arched her body into his and kissed him deeper. She was silently begging him to give in. It was his turn to groan. Why was she doing this to him? She knew he wanted to wait till after they married. Why was she making it so damn hard to resist? Didn't she know he wanted to rip her clothes off every single night she spent in his room? He growled, feeling his willpower slowly fade away. He kissed her harder, touched her more, and he was itching to rip the rest of her clothes off with his teeth. He wanted her badly. But she was _not _going to ruin this. He softly picked her up off of him and sat her down again while he stood up. He glared at her fiercely and moved to the opposite of the room. He huffed as he rested his back against the wall.

She stood up, looked thoughtfully at him, and smirked playfully. He eyed every movement she made. She slowly crossed the room, stopping right in front of him. Removing the rest of her shirt, she stood with only her bra and jeans on. She attacked his mouth with her own. But, finding that he was resisting her, she stopped and a flash of hurt crossed her face.

"Don't you… Don't you want me?" she asked quietly, hugging herself. Suddenly she felt extremely foolish and embarrassed. She was pathetic, throwing herself at him like that. With that thought on her mind, she took a small step back, looking down. A bewildered look flashed across Ryou's face before he grabbed her to him. In a desperate frenzy he kissed her hard. He hoisted her legs up around his waist, turned and pushed her up against the wall he was leaning on. His hands ran across her back and he really wanted to unclip her bra when he felt the fabric, but stopped himself.

When he tore away from her to stare at her, her eyes were incredulous. "Don't _ever _say that, Ichigo. I want you more than anything, believe me I do, but I want to keep that rule unbroken." He kissed her again and pushed her harder up the wall. Ichigo had never seen him so passionate. And she loved it.

"But we're getting married in _six months_! Do you know how long that is?" she asked as she reached backwards to unclip her bra. Once she got that off, he wouldn't have the power to fight her anymore. And she knew that. That's why he stopped her just in time. He growled.

"Do you have any _idea_ how much I want to do this?" he asked helplessly.

"Then don't fight it," she murmured while kissing him on his chest. He groaned her name.

"Don't make this hard for me," Ryou asked softly, twirling a loose strand of her hair in his finger. "I've never wanted anything more than what you want to do, but you know I can't."

Ichigo sighed. "Alright," she said and kissed him again, but this time gently and slow. He slowly walked to his bed with her hanging onto him like a monkey on his front side. He smiled at her and climbed in bed. She shivered and he wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to warm her. She kissed the hickey she had made earlier and caught his lips in her own. Soon they began making out again and Ryou stopped her. He answered her questioning eyes with another kiss and a smile. He went to get her one of his shirts so that she wouldn't freeze to death and one of their favorite movies out of a drawer. Once he got the movie set up, he returned to his bed and gave the shirt to her with a kiss.

She grinned and threw the shirt back into his hands. She answered his questioning gaze with a giggle.

"You should put it on!" she smirked, crossing her arms. He looked down at the button up shirt and grinned. He put her arms through the holes whilst kissing her. He never parted as he continued with his task. His fingers were light on her skin and he focused on _not_ thinking about how soft she felt. He picked her up and went to the couch were they would watch _Romeo and Juliet_. He knew she loved it when they watched it together, and it gave him an excuse for distraction so that he could gather all his willpower together again. He sat her down gently as if she was breakable. Plopping down next to her, he gathered her into his arms again. Man, she looked small in his shirt. He lifted her up and set her down onto his lap. She snuggled into his neck as the movie began.

The next morning, Ichigo awoke with a yawn. She rested her head on Ryou's bare chest again and smiled. She was laying half on top of him and his chest provided her pillow. Her hand was in his and her leg was bent up by his thigh. Her ankle was twisted into his leg like a snake. She smiled and softly kissed him. She wanted to lie in his strong warm arms forever. That sounded nice. Forever in his arms, with no worries. Just them. She lifted her head and caught a glimpse of his hickey and smirked. It was a nice shade of dark purple. It wasn't going anywhere for a while.

She turned her head to look at the clock. Her eyes really snapped open for the first time and she jumped up, causing Ryou to awake. He stared in confusion as his Strawberry was ranting to herself about something. As his senses adjusted to the new day, he quickly took her by the arms and slowed her down.

"Whoa, Strawberry," he softly said, pulling her onto his lap.

"Ryou! How could you let me be late? AGAIN I might add?" she growled into his ear. Their sharp hearing senses heard people already arriving at the café downstairs. She shrieked. He chuckled.

"Calm down, Strawberry. You're not _that_ late," Ryou whispered into her ear and ran a hand through her messy hair. She purred with a frown etched onto her face. "Besides, you need to be 'late' in order for me to let you 'work late', remember?" he asked absentmindedly as he gave her kisses on her shoulder. He was clearly more interested in her right now _in_ his arms with just her undergarments and his shirt on (it had gotten warm last night, and although Ryou objected, she had taken off her jeans) than he was interested in her _out_ of his arms and into proper clothing, working herself to death downstairs.

"Well, I'm gonna be if I don't hurry right now," she said, trying to get out of his arms. Alas, he was much stronger than her and he kept her right there.

"Can't you _for once_ be a bad girl and stay in your boss' bed and _not_ go serve people downstairs? It'd make my day if I haven't got to pretend to be a big ass to you when all I want to do is kiss you and hold you and tell you I love you." He murmured and kissed her hair.

"Ryou…" she tried objecting, but her loud purrs were making it difficult to do that.

"Besides, my Strawberry needs a vacation, even for just one day," he purred in her ear and felt her loosen her muscles. He ran his hands up and down her arms which caused her to get Goosebumps. He threw the blanket on them and slowly rested his back against the bed.

"One of them is bound to come call you for something," Ichigo objected.

Ryou shrugged as she nestled into his arms. He had already won the fight; it was now just a matter of making her realize it. "We'll lock the door. We'll be quiet. I promise," he whispered and licked her cheek. She purred loudly and blushed.

"Ryou that's a little irresponsible, don't you think?" Ichigo asked, already busy sucking his neck.

"I'll take the blame. Please, Strawberry, just this once stay with me? I'm sick of teasing you and making you feel bad like always. I don't even know why we're hiding our relationship from them anymore. They were bound to see the change after that pig broke your heart," he said icily. He held her tighter. He never wanted to see her hurt like that again. What Masaya did to his angel was unforgivable.

Ichigo felt him tense under her and saw that he was glaring at the ceiling. "Calm, Ryou, stay calm. I'm not hurt anymore. You saved me. No need to think about that time," she whispered softly, running a hand through his hair. It still amazed her how angry Ryou could get if something reminded him of the time that Ichigo's heart was shattered.

"I love you," he murmured and kissed her collarbone, "Stay with me?"

"I'll never leave you," Ichigo smiled and kissed him. He relaxed under her and they lay there on his bed with no intention of moving.

* * *

I did the best I could. I'm a little out of practice...


End file.
